


Bleeding Rose Petals

by CyberCatNinjaGirl



Category: RWBY, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberCatNinjaGirl/pseuds/CyberCatNinjaGirl
Summary: A song for Knockout and Breakdown





	Bleeding Rose Petals

Knockout was alone in his quarters still thinking about the death of his lover, Soundwave recommended him to some music humans like from a show called 'RWBY'. He played a song that caught his optic, Red Like Roses Part 2.  
He listened as the singers began to sing the lyrics:

**I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute**   
**Couldn't bear another day without you in it**   
  
**All of the joy that I had known for all my life**   
**Was stripped away from me the minute that you died**   
  
**To have you in my life was all I ever wanted**   
**But now without you, I'm a soul forever haunted**   
  
**Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted**   
**No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this**   
  
**I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone**   
**I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong**   
  
**How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?**   
**Now I'm stuck inside a nightmare every single effing day It's like a movie but there's not a happy ending**   
  
**Every scene fades black and there's no pretending This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well**   
**There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell**   
  
**I know you didn't plan this**   
  
**You tried to do what's right**   
  
**But in the middle of this madness**   
**I'm the one you left to win this fight**   
  
**Red like roses**   
  
**Fills my head with dreams and finds me**

**Always closer To the emptiness and sadness**   
**That has come to take the place of you**

_I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness_   
_You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness_

_Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute_   
_Make you understand the reasons why I did it I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered_   
_Want you to know that for eternity I'm shattered_

_I tried so hard just to protect you but I failed to_   
_And in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you_

_I never planned that I would leave you there alone_   
_I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home_

_And all the times I swore that it would be okay Now I'm nothing but a liar and you're thrown into the fray_   
_This bedtime story ends with misery ever after_

_The pages are torn and there's no final chapter_   
_I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do_

_I made a sacrifice but forced a bigger sacrifice on you_   
_I know you've lived a nightmare I caused us so much pain_

_But baby, please don't do what I did_

_I don't want you to waste your life in vain_

**Red like roses**

**Fills my head with dreams and finds me**

**Always closer To the emptiness and sadness**   
**That has come to take the place of you**

_You're not the only one who needed me_  
 _I thought you understood_ **  
  
You were the one I needed**  
 **And you left me as I always feared you would**  
 _Would I change it if I could?_

  
**_It doesn't matter how_ **   
**_The petals scatter now_ **

**_Every nightmare just discloses_ **   
**_It's your blood that's red like roses_ **

**And no matter what I do**

**Nothing ever takes the place of you**

**Red like roses Fills my head with dreams and finds me**   
**Always closer**

**To the emptiness and sadness**

**That has come to take the place of you**

 

He began to cry as the song ended as it reminded him of Breakdown and how often he would often smiled and the sorrow times, he was like a rose, his petals scattered while Breakdown had wilted.


End file.
